


Truth or Dare

by TheProfoundBlade



Series: Dirty!Denny Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Teasing, dirty!denny, ish, strip-poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a good evening of playing Poker with their friends, Dean and Benny start playing a more risque game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Dirty!Denny night on Tumblr.

The long, curved halls of the bunker rung of laughter and loud voices. Night had fallen hours ago and the little pack of friends hadn't noticed the slightest. Around the long table in the library they all sat; Dean, Sam, Cas, Charlie and Benny. Jody and her girls had been there earlier, celebrating Claire's birthday and it had felt like a true little family gathering. The cake-filled plates had long been replaced by whiskey-glasses and a bottle of vodka had been opened as well - mostly for Charlie and Cas who didn't care much for whiskey - and they were playing poker with smiles on their faces.

Eventually they'd scatter to their rooms. Cas and Charlie had gotten up pretty early, bringing the vodka bottle and Charlie said they were going to watch Daredevil on Charlie's tablet. Sam managed to stay put a long while longer, finishing their second whiskey bottle and slurring his speech as he stumbled to his room. Dean and Benny sat back then, across from one another, smirks wide on both their faces as they made eye contact over the table lamp.

»Can you even get drunk?« Dean huffed out as opened another bottle. He knew his limits - and they were still not even close to that point - but had no actual clue how Benny would fare with alcohol. The vampire shrugged and poured himself a glass, sitting back in his chair.  
»'spose I can. Just takes a while.«  
»Well, let's get you there then. I'm not going to bed sober, so I don't expect you to either.«

They played regular poker for another hour, Dean asking about Benny's life mostly, as he still didn't know much. Although timid at first, Benny opened up more and more about his first wife and kids, how he'd seek them out sometimes after he was turned to check on them, how he loved to prance around the coastline cities flirting with everyone to learn about their yachts (even if he did feel ashamed about it too). Dean listened carefully and got more and more intrigued.

After a while, regular poker had become strip poker and neither of them really knew who started it. Maybe it was Dean, who had been playing footsie under the table for that hour, and slowly unbuttoning his plaid. Or maybe it was Benny, getting awfully comfortable in the chair with his legs wide spread, opening the buttons of his Henley more and more, brushing his broad hand over his chest under the fabric with every button. 

Eventually, they both sat in pants and nothing else, bottle of whiskey half empty between them and Dean could feel the buzz finally hitting him. He licked his lower lip as he checked his cards for the third time, knowing he was going to lose this hand. Benny was smiling smugly from the other side of the table, still sitting wide, big hand placed awfully close to his groin from what Dean could see through his eyelashes.

»You're really not drunk yet?« he mumbled as he sat back in his chair, mimicking Benny and letting his now bare foot reach underneath the table, hitting Benny's foot. He flinched with how cold Benny was, but quickly returned and started brushing up and down the cotton-covered leg.

»Naw. Said it takes a while. This ain't a while.« 

Dean smiled smugly and dropped down in his seat a little more, trying to reach further up with his foot. Benny didn't as much as blink but was smiling as well, those bright blue eyes almost black and Dean didn't fail to notice it. 

»What're'ye trying to get at chief?« Benny hummed from the back of his throat. He moved his free hand from his own groin down to meet Dean's foot that had been brushing the inside of Benny's thigh for a bit. Benny rubbed the foot, gently, still letting Dean move it as he wanted.

»I'unno, just.. tired of playing cards I think,« Dean slurred slightly, placing his cards on the edge of the table, »figure maybe we could play somethin' else instead.«  
»Yeah? What game ye got in mind?«  
»Hmm..« 

Dean gave it good thought. Meanwhile, Benny had sat slightly forward and was brushing that big hand from Dean's foot and up his lower leg, tugging slightly at the jean material. Without thinking about it, Dean groaned and dropped his head backwards, wanting to push himself further down the chair and further into Benny's touches. 

»Go on now, don't be shy.. Ain't like you.« Benny almost whispered, two fingers reaching under Dean's knee, brushing gently.  
»Mm. Maybe Truth or Dare?« Dean hummed, lifting his head slowly, eyes meeting Benny's. Dean could have sworn he heard Benny's breath hitch, but that was impossible.

»Uhuh, sure. You go first then. Truth or Dare?«

Dean flexed his foot as Benny retracted his hand, throwing the vampire a glare. Even though he was well hard in his pants and ready to jump Benny, he wanted to start out slow. They had all night, anyway.

»Truth.«  
»Alright darlin',« Benny hummed, looking down to the floor for a moment. Dean kept brushing his foot at the thick, muscular thigh, almost impatiently.  
»Hmm. Ever made out with a fella before?« 

Benny lifted his head again, those bright blue eyes clear. He got up from his seat, slowly, his stocky build displaying his deep muscles clear in the dimmed yellow lights. Oh and, of course, Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of the massive length it seemed Benny was sporting. 

»Sure have. 'specially when I was younger. Now, you. Truth or Dare?«  
»Dare.« 

Benny moved from his side of the table and slowly around, Dean staring at him intensely. He sat up in his chair slightly as Benny ended up right next to him, hips inches from Dean's face. 

»Dare you to drop those.« 

Dean poked at the cotton slacks and looked up at Benny, filthy smile spread across his face. He saw how Benny shuddered slightly, biting his lower lip as he moved one of his big hands to his fly and zipping down incredibly slow. Dean turned on the chair slightly, eyes still locked on the vamp over him.  
The pants dropped with a thud and all that was left was a pair of navy-blue boxers, strained to the maximum. Dean felt his mouth water slightly, trying his best not to look down and open his mouth already.

»Your turn cher,« Benny hummed, big hand grabbing himself through the fabric, knowing how it was pulling at every fiber in Dean's being not to go for it already.  
»D-dare«, Dean stuttered accidentally, wetting his lips. His pants were getting awfully uncomfortable.

»Mmm..« Benny groaned, closing his eyes as he was groping himself without a care, other hand reaching out towards Dean and brushing through the light brown hair. Dean shuddered and let a gasp go, letting himself look at Benny working right in front of him.

»Dare ye to take me to yer room 'n show me how well ye can work those pretty lips of yours..« Benny almost growled, grabbing at the short hair under his fingertips. Dean, eager to win this dare, let his broadened tongue run up Benny's clothed length and ended at where Benny's hand was sat, biting very gently at the cold skin.

»Get moving then,« he hummed, »we're only just starting this game.«


End file.
